BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Dawn's Quilava knows Flamethrower. Ash and co. meet Cameron. Dawn leaves Ash and co. Ash and co. go to Humilau City. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Trip, Burgundy, Georgia, Cynthia, Dr. Zager, Jessie, James |michars =Freddy O'Martian, Alder, Cameron, Jeremy, Wallace, Marufuji, Kenta, Sugiura, Akihiro, Shiozaki, Morishima, Hirokazu, Kobashi, Rikiō, Caitlin |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Dawn's Piplup, Meloetta, Trip's Serperior, Alder's Bouffalant, Dawn's Quilava, Cameron's Riolu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Pignite, Wallace's Milotic}} is the 45th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The Junior Cup may be over for Ash when Trip lost to the champion Alder, but that doesn't stop him from trying out for the Unova League as Trip leaves when his personality have changed after talking to Alder. Apparently, Georgia and Burgundy departs in their separate ways after saying goodbye to their respective rivals Iris and Cilan. Though Dawn has to leave the group also to enter the Wallace Cup in Johto, it was great for Iris and Cilan to meet her. Before leaving by tomorrow in the morning, she has a battle with Ash to warm up for the Wallace Cup as they head back to Undella Town. Will this be the last time they see her? And who's the trainer with the Riolu? Episode Plot Bouffalant charges and takes hit from Solar Beam. However, Bouffalant absorbs the Solar Beam, so Trip suspects Bouffalant's ability is Sap Sipper. Alder confirms this, so Bouffalant's attack is raised. Trip admits to Alder he wants to show the power he has, so Alder replies to show it to him. Serperior uses Dragon Tail, which hits Bouffalant. Alder asks Trip to show more, so Serperior leers Bouffalant, affecting it. Serperior uses Dragon Tail, hitting Bouffalant's belly, as Trip considers that to be its weak spot. Bouffalant is thrown in air, but lands softly. Alder admits a normal Pokémon would've been defeated, but reminds Trip he is battling a Champion. Bouffalant uses Head Charge, which instantly defeats Serperior. Ash admits this was a unique style to battle for someone like Alder. Dawn sees this is different from Cynthia's battle style, while Burgundy is glad the Champ defeated the same one who defeated her. Alder praises Bouffalant, who licks him, being happy for that. Trip approaches him and asks what did he do wrong. Alder replies he didn't do anything wrong, but tells that he does not need to show off his strength. He tells that it does not matter if someone loses or wins, for he needs to be close with their Pokémon. He tells Trip to see what he learned from the day he wanted to challenge Alder. Alder sees Serperior likes Trip and asks Trip does he feel the same way. Alder clarifies true strength comes from the bonds between trainer and Pokémon. Trip asks Alder for a rematch in the future, who is glad to do it. Freddy announces the closing of the Junior Cup, wishing the trainers luck in future battles. Later, Georgia wishes she could see how Dragonite develops and bids Iris farewell, promising she will defeat Dragonite one day. Burgundy admits even if she and Cilan were defeated, she is still glad about how the battles were held and goes away, though she wishes to see Cilan lose. Ash sees Trip leaving, who is glad to have battled Alder and leaves. Ash knows Trip will be stronger than ever in the League, so Ash has the goal of training harder. Meloetta sees something and disappears. A trainer and a Riolu appear, the former's name being Cameron, who sees Pikachu. Cameron pulls out a TV remote, but puts it back and scans Pikachu using the Pokédex. Iris notices Riolu and starts playing with it, but Cameron pulls it back. Cameron is pleased to see challengers and asks are they here for the event. Cilan replies does he mean the Junior Cup and Cameron confirms this. Ash informs him the Cup is over, shocking Riolu and Cameron. The heroes show them the keychains as consolation prize, terrifying Cameron he is late. Riolu comforts him, but Cameron pulls his head band and thinks he can find Alder and ask for an autograph. Cameron goes away, leaving the heroes baffled, who are being spied by a camera. Dr. Zager sees Meloetta through the camera, while Team Rocket is investigating the depth of the seas, who open an underground ruin. Later, the heroes arrive back to Cynthia's house and soon hear Meloetta's song. Dr. Zager records the song through the camera, while Cilan thinks Meloetta is singing to the sea because it is her home. Dawn announces she has to go to a special contest. Ash guesses it is the Wallace Cup, while Dawn explains to Iris and Cilan it is a special tournament held by Wallace, which is held in different areas, with the winner getting a ribbon for the Grand Festival. Ash sees she is on her way to become a Top Coordinator, while Iris and Cilan are sad she has to go. Before leaving, Ash asks Dawn for a battle, since she battled his friends. Dawn accepts, so Ash sends Pikachu. Piplup wants to battle, though Dawn sends Quilava, as Dawn knows Piplup is weak to Pikachu's electric-type moves. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but misses and is hit by Swift. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is countered by Flamethrower. Quilava uses Smokescreen, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to dispel it. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but is hit by Flamethrower. Cynthia knows well this proves well how everyone progressed through their journies. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which is countered by Swift. Quilava uses Flamethrower, colliding with Thunderbolt. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but is countered by Quilava's Flame Wheel. Cynthia stops the battle, while Jervis declares it a draw. Cynthia admits both battled well and it was not certain who would've won this match. Next day, Ash wishes luck for Dawn to become a Top-Coordinator, while Dawn thinks the same for Ash and the League and Iris to be closer with Dragonite. Dawn thanks Cynthia for everything she did to her, who asks of Dawn to greet Wallace from her. Meloetta appears, saying farewell to Dawn. Oshawott and Piplup come out and stare at each other, but then start missing each other and hug each other. Dawn boards the plane and waves goodbye to the heroes. Suddenly, Cameron appears, displeased the plane took off. He meets the heroes, but does not remember their names. Cameron is not pleased, for he heard the Unova League will be held in Johto's Ecruteak City. Ash does not remember anyone saying that, for there is no confirmation. Cameron is terrified he almost left for Johto. Still, he is fond he gathered all seven badges for the League. The heroes correct him, for he needs eight. Cameron thinks the last spot is reserved for the League badge. Cilan replies there is none, so Cameron is shocked to hear he needs eight. Jervis appears and informs Cameron there is Humilau City's Gym, where Cameron can obtain the badge. Cameron has the goal in the mind, but Ash asks him can they come with him, surprising Cameron, Iris and Cilan. Debuts Character Cameron Pokémon Cameron's Riolu Trivia *Like in Top - Down Training!, Ash's rival, Paul, battles the Champion, Cynthia, using a Grass-type Starter Pokémon, Torterra, tries to defeat Garchomp in one hit, but is defeated instead. *The lights of the flight that takes Dawn back to Sinnoh are Blue, Pink and Grey, representatives of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina the cover Pokémon of the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum games. *Also, Cameron, Ash's rival, having seven badges before the league instead of eight is similar to Morrison's situation in Less is Morrison. *This is the last time Burgundy and Georgia are seen. *Who's That Pokémon?: Riolu (US). Gallery Bouffalant is thrown away BW095 2.jpg Serperior is defeated BW095 3.jpg The heroes meet Cameron and Riolu BW095 4.jpg Cameron meets Pikachu BW095 5.jpg Cameron pulls out a TV remote BW095 6.jpg Iris sees Riolu is cuddly BW095 7.jpg The heroes present their keychains to Cameron BW095 8.jpg Cameron is disappointed BW095 9.jpg Pikachu and Quilava clash BW095 10.jpg Dawn and Ash have a last battle BW095 11.jpg Oshawott and Piplup hug each other BW095 12.jpg Piplup and Dawn wave goodbye BW095 13.jpg The heroes meet with Cameron again BW095 14.jpg Cameron presents his seven badges BW095 15.jpg Cameron just realized he needs eight badges for the league }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group